Konayuki
by MaiSai
Summary: He left him with only a poem. Now Axel is tired of waiting, two years is long enough. R&R please. AkuRoku w SoraRiku on the side.
1. The poem

Comment: This is my first fic so...please go easy on me.

Pairings: AkuRoku and some RikuSora

* * *

'_When you walk to me, I see the light, the light of forgiveness, the light of hope._

_When you hold me, I feel the drops of happiness that slide down your cheeks._

_When you speak to me, I hear the words of pure bliss as they leave your lips, word that make my heart feel like a balloon who has been freed from a child's grasp. You say those three simple words; one of those words; 'love' the feeling that can make a soul die but then heal it as if nothing ever happened. When you came to me you fell into my arms weeping, like gods tears it rained. We both stood there crying in bliss. You crying, because you were in the arms of forgiveness. Me, because I was in the arms of an angel.'_

This was the only thing he left me as he went off to college; a single poem. That and a thirst for my love, wow that sounded so corny it's all _his_ fault. Gee…if only I studied more in high school instead of skipping class to set old-hobo's on fire…he always told me to study too. I didn't know that I would pay in a way that would hurt me this much.

Roxas. We met in third grade due to a biography assignment on each other. During the project we just fit. Like peanut butter and potato chips…maybe that's a bad example 'he would say my tastes in food was as strange as my taste in hairstyles. And I would reply 'I was born with this hair, and with my taste in food and I cant change.' And even though I was a bad seed with no family and an obsession with fire, and he was…well, perfect. Great family, good money, friends…. He was amazed at my daring personality, I was amazed he was hadn't run away; even after I set his hair on fire during 5th grade science... Even after we stayed with each other; after all these years were best friends and during high school with teenaged hormones it became more. But he was a straight-A student destined to go to great heights, where I was destined to work at burger-hut for 40 years till I die of food poisoning. He said that he'd come back for me after college and said he would call me every day. Boy was I wrong, it's been 2 years now and he hasn't called. Not even once. During the first few month I was devastated I wasn't sure what I was going to do, that was the lowest point of my life, my darkest time. Didn't eat for a while, then next thing I know here I am. My hell. Of course it still feels like someone shot me whenever I think about him and our times together. But I must imagine he has found a new life there one where he doesn't have to worry about his trouble making piro-boyfriend, and most likely a new lover. Man if I ever see that kid again don't think that I'm not going to give him a piece of my mind…anyway now I'm working (applying…) at this new bike shop down the street. And he should be in his second year of college.

"Hey Axel!" great some one else to remind me about how much my life sucks…

"Howsitgoin'Demyx?bye." Now it's runnin' time!

"Hey hey hey! Don't forget who's paying for you're your breakfast…and giving you a free ride." Damn. He's got a point.

"So you have any luck?"

"Nope, not one person has givin' me any hope of a position…as manager…"

"Well duh, your resume sucks …why do you think you've been working at Target for two years. But that's not what I meant." At that time I was about to bang my head against the dashboard… because inside I knew what he was going to ask.

"Huh?" now there is another genius response from the great Axel.

"I meant from that Roxas kid who'd hang out with us from high school."

"Him? Nah, who cares about that kid anyway? I mean he was just some snobby kid from a rich family."

"Then why did you invite him to band practice every day? Or that one time when you and him were on the basement cou---"

"Ok I get the point. But he left and isn't coming back. Never." I had to frown when I said that showing obvious sadness and anger on my face.

"But Axel, you ever wonder what happened to him I mean he was our friend. And to you even more, that much anyone could tell." Ever second of every day. But I wasn't about to admit that, I had an argument to win.

" He left for college end of story." Now I just wanted to run away, I really couldn't take this crap anymore. But…what if something did happen like he was hurt, or in a coma. Maybe someone kidnapped him. If something like that happened his family would call me, not because they wanted me to go see their dear son, but because I was going to be the first suspect on their list for the problem. I was never liked in that noble family, hell I didn't care though I mean I love it when people get pissed off. It was so fun pissing them off; they were on the top of my list every day. So I wouldn't question the hate, I pretty much brought it on.

"Are you even listening?" whoops forgot about reality.

"Nope. Now if you don't mind can you drive?"

"I was saying that I know this detective guy named Cloud Strife, if you ever want to know or maybe even for revenge or somethin'… Here's the card."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have enough on my mind right now…"

"like being late for your interview?"

"Shit! What time is it!"

"8:30, you gotta be there at 9:00 right?"

"Yeah…I do, so if you would be so kind as to START DRIVING! Man, I'm never going to make it the drive takes like half an hour alone…the one time I want a job destiny has to screw it up!"

"Don't worry guy, I can make it there in fifteen." You really know what to say when I'm down Demyx…

"Thank god…"

"Your welcome"

"I'll forget you said that for now."

"Yeah, me too." And with the end of that sentence and awkward moment we thankfully left.


	2. The brother

Well! I finally finished chapter two.

Please review after you read! thanks!

**

* * *

**

**Konayuki Chapter two – The Brother**

"See what did I tell ya? We made it here is fifteen minutes! OH Note to self; never get in a car with someone who is…well, who is just a crazy driver. Period. I almost cried from fear! No, not really, but I sure as hell came close.

"After almost killing a class of kids crossing a street, but yeah who cares about the little devils! I almost missed my interview…wait, uhhhh… "Oh yeah the interview. CRAP!  
"Ha, now you remember! Watching you is like watching a sitcom." Sure. Whatever you say.

"We will continue this battle another time. For now I would watch my back if I were you!" But I knew my words wouldn't reach him even if he were five feet away from me. He was just used to those smartass remarks, I guess. Wait, I just called myself a smart-ass… dammit.

"**Cough**bastard**Cough.**"

"I love you too honey!" Cocky bastard. Oh well, now it's time for the interview! Damn, 5 minutes. Ok legs, please be good to me by moving fast…if you do, I'll stop playing DDR for a night. Maybe.

"Alright! One minute early!" Yeah! Take that, Fate! Take it good!

"Bout' time you showed up. Don't bother looking at that clock, it's 6 minutes behind."

"So I guess I'm late then." DAMMIT ALL! You win this time, Fate!

"Bingo". Well, at least, I don't smell like crackers. Mr.Cracker pants. Ok, that didn't really come out the way I wanted it to.

"I'm very sorry, can we still continue the interview?" _Please?_

"Yeah, seein' as you're the only guy who came." Huh? I mean, hell yeah! That means I pretty much get the job!

"Thank you sooo much Mr. Crackers. Oh gods please say I didn't just say that….God please say I didn't say it.

"What did you just call me?"

"Boss?" I think I need to make some more interview appointments. And a new pair of pants, cause I think I just crapped myself.

"That's what I thought you said." Oh my god he didn't hear me! THANK YOU!

"Anyways the name's Cid." Ok Cid. Got it memorized.

"I'm Axe---"

"I don't care what your name is because as long as your working for me your nobody. Got it?" Ouch. That hurt. Ah who cares I've heard worse.

"Does that mean I get the job?"

"Yeah whatever, just get to work." YES! I have a job! Good-bye Target, Hello motorcycle shop!

"So, what do I do?" I swear I almost saw his cigarette fall out of his mouth when I said that. Ok so I didn't look at the ad very well all that applied to me was that it was a motorcycle shop, and motorcycles are cool so that was all that mattered at the time. I guess I'm in trouble now.

"You apply to a bike shop… And you don't know anythin' about bikes!" Eeeeep! Please forget you ever mentally said that…

"You've got spunk kid. But a dumbass for apply to a job without knowin' nothin'." So to sum it up I'm a dumbass kid with spunk. Hey at least I'm not nobody anymore. Today is finally starting to look up.

"Hey look here! There's no spacin' out in my shop! Now watch, cause I ain't showin' ya twice!"

---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

"Due to the wide grin on your mug I'm guessing you got the job."

"Hell yeah I got the job, I'm also a 'spunky-dumbass'."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, only great minds like myself would appreciate such great words of wisdom."

I have to pat myself on the back for that one. Good job me.

"If wisdom is what's coming out of your mouth then I guess the worlds gone retarded." Oh now he was going to die. Well maybe just end up with mocha thrown at his freaking FACE!

BAM.

And the good deed was done.

"Ummm… Axel if that was meant for me your aim sucks ass, and you hit someone so I'll be leaving now. See ya!" the lowlife, wait…I hit someone else?

"Either you just threw a mocha at my face, or...well you just threw a mocha at my face so that means only one thing; I'm going to kick your ass." Nuuuuuu! Please I dont have an much of an ass to kick! If you kick it, it might disappear!

"Please sir, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant for you, I swear." Yeah it was meant for that punk! Who was also my get away ride... Crap.

"Well I guess that's too bad cause I had a pissy day and you're the perfect stress ball."

Hmmm…. Wonder if I can out run this guy. I don't think DDR trains you for this kind of thing.

BAM.

"Arrgggg…. Damn that hurt! Bastard!" I know I probably messed up his prissy hair, but the asshole didn't have to punch me!

"Riku! Stop!" Whoa…

"I leave you alone for a second and your already getting into fights…" Spicky hair; Blue eyes; small frame…

"Roxas…?" That punch must have really gotten to me, I think I'm seeing Roxas. No way…

"Huh?" Wrong. Hair is different, but damn, this kid could be his long lost twin.

"How do you know Roxas?"

"What do you mean?" Ok now I was confuzzled.

"My brother, Roxas. How do you know him?"

"Just forget about the guy, Sora. He's probably talking about someone else." I have to agree with you there. There's no way Roxas had a brother without telling me.

"Your last name, is it Hikaru?" probably not but worth a try.

"Yes, Sora Hikaru. Now tell me your relation to my brother."  
"I was his best friend."  
"Huh? You mean your Axel? Should have known with the crazy hair and all. Then you really don't remember me, I was there almost all the time. And then there was that one time you set Mr. yam yam's on fire." Oh yeah, Mr. yam yams. Ha that hamster will always regret the day when he bit me. Wait...Then this is Sora...Wow. Then this is Roxas's brother.

"Roxas always told me you were his distant cousin…. But sorry about that, I was pretty unstable as a child."

"You were 16 years old, but that's not the point." I notice as he said this his head lowered and expression fell.

"Ummm... let's sit down."

"Alright?" This cant be good...

"Well you know how Roxas went to collage abroad in America right? Well he's gone missing, no one knows where hes at. Our family has police and detectives looking all over for him, but with no luck." My heart was in the pit of my stomach. Maybe Roxas didn't abandon me, but Roxas is missing...

"Well I guess it's time to call in back-up, man...what a pain." Man there goes all my food money for the month.

"What do you mean?"

"As Roxas is lost in America, I happen to be from there sooo... I shall be his knight in shining armor and save my dear friend." And then beat the hell out of him for leaving with out a cell phone.

"He was going to the University of Washington right? So that means hes in Washington. All right...That's not too far from where I'm from." Yup Cali isn't that far.

"Wait! Washington is a big place! And how do you know hes even there still!"

"Hell I don't, but I'm not going to just watch you people run around in circles. I have people who know other people who can help me too. So it's all good!" I said as I flashed him my signature grin.

"I see...Take me with you!"

"What?" Riku and myself said in union.

"I want to find my brother! I don't want to just take him for dead like the rest of my family!" Yup this is Roxy's brother all right, Stubborn as hell like the rest of the family.

"But Sora, hes nobody! What would the family say?" The family would kill me if they found out about even this meeting, He shouldn't even be in this coffee shop right now.

"I don't care! They won't care either! I'm only half blood anyway!" They never really cared about either of us...we were just born for their image of the perfect family for the world to see. Roxas knew this, thats why he left.

"Sora..." Don't do the face. Don't do the face. Don't do the face. Must... keep... manly... pride.

And for the final touch. The face."Riku..."

"Fine." and it's gone.

" Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment, but I really must go. You know the whole deal, people to see, jobs to lose...that whole shabang." Yay! After I just get the job and barely work a day, I get to ask for a vacation!

"Jobs to lose?"

"Yeah, I just got a job today. But I think it's going to be gone after I take a extended leave..." mannn...this sucks.

"I can write you up a fake sick leave. I come from a family of Doctors after all." SCORE! Ok now this kid is on my good list.

"That would be great."

And now it is time for the real story to begin.

Ha. That sounded so corny, well anyway. I think life is going to be a lot more lively if that what you want to know.


End file.
